Back to the Beginning
by sayleyana
Summary: Azure is finally getting adjusted to life in the future, when an encounter with Kaiba brings back alot of old memories and feelings, Yami still can't get used to Bakura being around, Dree has come for a visit, and who is this Jacob kid?
1. Prolouge

Me: Hey all, I'm not really new to writing fan fiction; I'm just new to posting. So, I hope you all enjoy the story. Please review! If you don't review, I won't know if anyone is interested! I have about fifteen chapters typed already! The sooner you review, the sooner I post. Now *eyes the characters evilly* who would like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Dree: Me!  
  
Me: No one has any idea who you are..  
  
Dree: So?  
  
Me: Alright..  
  
Dree: Blah Blah Blah, she doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  
  
Me: .Nice  
  
Dree: *beams* Thanks!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue  
  
Yami  
  
"Yugi, you must sleep," I insisted. My light sat up in his bed, pulling his blankets to his chest in fear.  
  
"I don't want him to get me," he admitted softly.  
  
"It's just a dream aibou. Nothing will get you," I replied.  
  
Yugi had failed to get full nights sleep in a week because of this dream. It upset me that nothing I said could ease his fears. Even worse was his refusal to tell me about the dream. All he would say was that the creature was going to get him. I had offered to go into his dreams, but that only upset him more. He said that's what the creature wanted.  
  
"You're going to make yourself sick," I said as I sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"You should go back into the puzzle," Yugi's bloodshot eyes met my clear ones.  
  
"What? Why?" I asked softly. Yugi's bottom lip trembled at the hurt in my voice.  
  
"Yami, it's only so you'll be safe from him," Yugi whispered, like he was frightened the creature might hear him.  
  
I waited, silent, as the minutes trickled by. Eventually the poor boy could no longer keep his eyes open, and sleep claimed him. I watched Yugi's sleeping face, smiling to myself, until his expression twisted into one of fear. Placing my hand on Yugi's forehead, the Millennium Symbol appeared on my forehead as I joined him in his dark dream.  
  
Darkness was everywhere in the room; I walked blindly, and headed towards where I sensed Yugi was. I found him, huddled in a corner.  
  
"Yami!" he cried, reaching for me. "I tried to stay awake, I really did," he said as I took him into my arms.  
  
"It's okay, I'll protect you," I tried to calm the boy.  
"You should have listened to the boy, and gone back into the puzzle Pharaoh," a soft, serpent, voice hissed.  
  
I heard Yugi whimper softly. This was more than just a nightmare. The voice hissed a word I did not understand and a bolt of lightning surged towards my chest, but before it could hit me, The Dark Magician appeared in front of me. He crumbled onto the ground, flinging his staff at the creature as he fell. The creature's presence vanished.  
  
"Protect the little one Yami," The Dark Magician managed to say before losing consciousness.  
  
I stood, standing slightly in front of Yugi, wary of what else might be out there.  
  
"Your bond is too strong here, damn you both," a cold human voice sent chills down my back. I knew that voice, but where from?  
  
"Perhaps in the past your bond will be weaker, goodbye little Yugi," The voice croaked a word I did not understand, and then Yugi was gone.  
  
"Yugi??" I cried, desperately looking around for him.  
  
My overwhelming fear woke me up, and I went to shake the boy awake, to find his bed empty. I quickly looked around his room.  
  
"Yugi?" 


	2. Ch 1: Five Thousand Years Ago

Me: And we're back!  
  
Dree: Not bad so far if you ask me  
  
Me: Thanks Dree, who wants to introduce the next chappie  
  
Ryou: I will. The next chapter, and technically the first, is entitled; Five Thousand Years Ago. Enjoy!  
  
Yugi: And don't forget to review!  
  
Ch 1: Five Thousand Years Ago  
  
Dearest Diary, Life has taken an unexpected turn. My grandfather, I know, never expected my mastery of The Shadow Games to come so fully or quickly. Especially for my age, I am only ten after all. It seems, all the way in the palace, the Pharaoh's only son, Prince Yami, sensed me. They came here, the Pharaoh and his son; spoke with my grandfather and me. They requested, rather than ordered, I come to live in the palace. To protect the young Prince, who is only two years younger than myself, teach him, advise him. It was truly such a great honor for my grandfather, his face glowed with pride. My grandfather left the choice up to me. I was hesitant to leave him all alone, but I know the rest of our village will look after him. In all darkness, light eventually can shine, Azure  
  
Eight Years later  
  
Dearest Diary, I admit freely how bitterly I wept when I heard the news the Pharaoh had died. He had always treated me with kindness, like a daughter of his own flesh and blood. I, who had never known my own father, could spend endless hours listening to his tales of old. It was always what I had wished for, a father. A father to tell me stories, tell me good night. Soon Yami will be Pharaoh. Even at the age of sixteen, he is not the youngest to have taken the throne. I pray to thee accept me as I am and let me accept thee, Azure  
  
Azure  
  
"Azure," My friend Seth poked me not so gently in the shoulder.  
  
"What?" I grumbled.  
  
I was one of the only people Seth would take attitude from, probably because my Shadow powers rivaled, if not surpassed his own. During my eight years of residence in the palace, I was one of the few to have gained his trust, respect and friendship.  
  
"A messenger came from your grandfather today," Seth hesitated, his tone dropped slightly.  
  
Immediately I gave him my full attention, "What was the message?" I asked slowly.  
  
"It's about the boy." I blinked, barely able to digest what Seth was telling me.  
  
"Azure?" he asked softly. I leaped up and immediately ran to my room.  
  
"Azure wait," Seth sprinted after me. I began throwing my clothes into a travel bag.  
  
"You can't just up and leave," I heard him protest. I mumbled something incoherently.  
  
"Azure!" Seth grabbed my arm and forced me to stop "Azure, you cannot just take off, the other advisors will take offense."  
  
I sighed, forcing myself to calm down "Seth, Yugi needs my help."  
  
"I know Azure," Seth hesitated slightly, "I will speak to Yami, you pack."  
  
I turned to him, "Thank you," I hugged him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Anyone else, Seth probably would have banished to the shadow realm, but he just blushed, and left to find Yami. I was finishing my packing, when a knock came at my door.  
  
"Yes," I called not bothering to look up, figuring it was Seth. The door opened, and I heard Seth clearing his throat. Turning to look, I saw he had Yami with him. I quickly bowed, and Yami smiled softly at me.  
  
"Seth has informed me you wish to go home for a time."  
  
"Yes, the boy my grandfather took in, Yugi has been hurt."  
  
Yami's smile did not fade, "You need not explain Azure. After speaking with Seth, we have decided to accompany you."  
  
I blinked several times, taken back "The both of you?"  
  
"Yes," Seth replied, grinning.  
  
"You just want to get away from the meetings with your advisors," I accused playfully.  
  
Yami's smile turned into a full blown grin "Indeed."  
  
"I leave in fifteen minutes," I warned them.  
  
The journey to my village was neither long, nor hard. It never is.  
  
"Grandfather," I called running into my old home.  
  
"Azure!" he met me at the door and hugged me. Noticing Seth and Yami, he bowed deeply "Pharaoh, High Priest."  
  
Seth and Yami both nodded back to him. "Grandfather, where is Yugi?" I asked.  
  
"Asleep in his room," was the reply. I quickly went in and sat down next to the pale little boy.  
  
"Hello little one," I said softly to him.  
  
Yugi blinked a few times, before his eyes focused in on mine "Azure," he moaned softly "You came."  
  
"Of course I came," my voice softened. I heard Seth and Yami enter behind me.  
  
"Azure," Yami inhaled sharply. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.  
  
"I did tell you Yami, I told both of you. You didn't believe me." Yami stared, in disbelief, at the young boy who resembled him so.  
  
"Little one, I have to look at your wound," I told him.  
  
Yugi nodded as I gently unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. Simultaneously, Seth, Yami and I gasped. The wound was red, with a think black liquid slowly oozing from it.  
  
"What did this?" Seth demanded coldly.  
  
"Your going to frighten him, he's just a kid," Yami rebuked Seth.  
  
"He's fifteen," I told them, looking away from the wound for a moment.  
  
"Never mind his age," Seth snapped "What attacked him?" Yugi was silent and Seth asked me "Why does he not speak?" I knew why Yugi did not speak to them, but I wasn't about to tell Seth.  
  
"Yugi, you can talk to them," I said gently.  
  
"I don't know what it was exactly. It threw a dagger into my shoulder," He said softly, clearly still frightened, "I think it was a duel monster."  
  
Seth and Yami looked at him blankly  
  
"He means shadow creature," I said quickly. They both looked at me for a moment, but did not question me.  
  
"Sleep little one," I put my hand on his forehead, and sleep he did.  
  
My grandfather gave us some fruit, and went to watch over Yugi as he slept. The three of us sat around the small table, all silent.  
  
"Where did he come from?" Seth was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I don't know," I said slowly.  
  
"What do you suspect?" Yami asked.  
  
I hesitated before speaking, "I suspect when he came from, not where."  
  
Seth raised an eyebrow in my direction and I said "The future." There was silence again for a few moments.  
  
"He'll be okay?" Yami asked me.  
  
I nodded "I laid a slow healing on him, but its all I can do for such an odd wound."  
  
"What makes you think he's from the future?" Seth demanded.  
  
I shrugged slightly "Well the clothes he wore when he came, the way he keeps his shadow creatures, the way he speaks," I said.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow "The way he keeps his shadow creatures?"  
  
I nodded "I don't know where he has it. I'll ask him when he awakens. Until then," I grinned evilly at Seth "I have things to attend to, and you can help me. Yami, will you watch over the boy? Incase the creature comes back."  
  
"Huh?" Seth asked as Yami nodded his agreement.  
  
"With Yugi injured Grandfather needs help tending the shop and so on," I told him standing.  
  
"Because I love you so," I grinned. Seth made a face at me, but followed me obligingly.  
  
Yami  
  
After Azure and Seth left me in the kitchen, I was lost in my thoughts for Ra knows how long.  
  
"Yami," a soft, shy voice pulled my back into reality. It was the boy, Yugi.  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked him sternly.  
  
"I had to see you," he said, looking up at me.  
  
I frowned slightly "Why?"  
  
The boy blushed and lowered his eyes "Uh, no reason."  
  
My frown deepened, but remained silent. I felt a doorway to the shadow realm fly open suddenly. Wind from nowhere swirled around the room and a soft hissing noise could be heard. Yugi must have heard it too, because he drew quickly towards my chest, like he was used to me protecting him. Out of nowhere, I felt the strongest urge to shield him.  
  
I wrapped a protective arm around him, "DARK MAGICIAN," I bellowed.  
  
Immediately my Dark Magician stood in front of the boy and I, his hand held out, forcing the Shadow Creature back, and the door to close.  
  
Once the door was closed, The Dark Magician turned to us and bowed deeply. His sharp eyes rested on Yugi. Yugi's trembling lessened as he looked up at my Dark Magician.  
  
I stood and bowed back to my friend "Thank you." A smile tugged at the edge of his lips "This is Yugi," I informed him "Yugi this is The Dark Magician, or Darm." Yugi just stared up at Darm, in shock.  
  
"YAMI? YUGI?" I heard Azure a moment before I saw her. Seth came in after her, looking equally out of breath.  
  
"We are fine," I assured them.  
  
Azure took Yugi into her arms, I noticed the boy visibly relax at Azure's return. Seth looked me, I could see the questions in his eyes, but I merely shook my head. I would discuss this with him at a later time. Darm bowed to all of us, in silent goodbye, and then was gone.  
  
I stood up "We leave for the palace."  
  
Azure let go of Yugi and looked up at me "Yami, we've only just gotten here. Yugi's wound could reopen, and what if the creature comes back?"  
  
"The boy comes with us," I said, somewhat surprised at my own cold tone, and with that, I turned and walked outside, and into the sunlight. 


	3. Ch 2: Back to the Palace

Me: Chapter 2!  
  
Dree: Only like ten more chapters until you get to meet me!  
  
Me: Midnight Fairy, thanks for telling me about the anonymous reviews, I didn't realize I had checked to not allow anonymous reviews.  
  
Dree: *rolls eyes*  
  
Me: *ignores Dree, insolent little thing that she is* onto the story!  
  
Yugi: And review!!  
  
Ch 2: Back to the palace  
  
Azure  
  
The journey back to the palace was neither long nor hard. I admit I had hoped to be gone for longer than a day, but at least bringing Yugi back with us I could watch over him. Yami was kind enough to give Yugi a room next to mine.  
  
After bathing and dressing, Yugi and I met with Seth and Yami, in Yami's council room. I was relieved to see we were the only ones there. I knew the council would scare Yugi, the poor boy. Yami had Kuriboh sitting on his lap. The little creature studied Yugi and I with her wide eyes.  
  
"Kuriboh," Yugi exclaimed excitedly, causing everyone to raise their eyebrows at him in surprise.  
  
"You know Kuriboh?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have the monster card in my deck," Yugi said softly.  
  
I had the urge to slap myself in the forehead. Seth and Yami just looked confused.  
  
After a few moments Yami said, "Due to the predicament you seen to find yourself in little one, I have asked Kuriboh to look after you."  
  
Kuriboh took Yami's pause in speech as a chance to launch herself into Yugi's arms. I was mildly surprised, Kuriboh was afraid of most people.  
  
"She'll alert one of us," Yami gestured to himself, Seth and I "should you get into any trouble."  
  
"Thanks Yami," Yugi smiled up at the Pharaoh for a moment, before petting Kuriboh.  
  
I smiled slightly, Yami must like to boy otherwise he would never permit him to call him by his first name.  
  
Yugi  
  
It was hard for me, to be around Yami. He's not my Yami though. I have to force myself to think of him as a completely different person. It's hard though. I miss my Yami. I miss my friends. I miss my time. I- I want to go home.  
  
Kuriboh and I had gone back to my room; I took my deck out of my pocket and slowly flipped the cards over one by one. I stopped once I saw The Celtic Guardians card.  
  
"Why am I here?" I demanded of him.  
  
"If I knew, I would tell you little one," a deep voice said from behind me.  
  
Both Kuriboh and I jumped startled. Kuriboh made some chastising noises towards the elf. The elf merely smiled and patted her on the head, calming her.  
  
"The Celtic Guardian" I whispered.  
  
"Darm told me about you, I had to see for myself though," he said. His eyes fell on my duel monsters card; they widened significantly "So it's true."  
  
"What's true?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You must be from the future to possess such things," he remarked.  
  
I couldn't help, but grin "You should have seen my clothes before I met Azure's grandfather."  
  
"Your names Yugi, is it not little one?"  
  
I smiled slightly, and nodded, asking "What about you?"  
  
"Virden," the elf replied softly, his eyes once again upon his card. "Do you have one of those for Darm?" he asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Yes," I replied slowly, but I was spared finding out why he wanted to know with the entrance of Azure.  
  
"Virden, Yugi," she said by way of greeting. Her sharp eyes saw my deck "Yugi, put those away," she said to me softly. Nodding, I did as she asked, hiding them under my pillow.  
  
She turned to Virden "Yami, Seth and I are all deeply disturbed by the occurrences of late."  
  
Virden nodded "Yes, Darm and I are as well."  
  
"Have you found anything out? About whom it was?"  
  
Virden shook his head "Darm and I are both equally unsure."  
  
There was comfortable silence for a few moments, until Azure gasped, Kuriboh squealed in fear and Virden bellowed "GET DOWN."  
  
Azure  
  
Virden yelled "GET DOWN," as I felt a shadow doorway open in the room.  
  
An electric bolt flew from the doorway, a dark hole which had appeared on the wall closest to us, and hit Virden squarely in the chest.  
  
"NO," I heard myself scream.  
  
Kuriboh's squealing grew louder and louder, I grabbed her and literally threw her at the door  
  
"GET YAMI," I bellowed at her.  
  
There was a suddenly whirl wind, sucking everything towards the doorway. I grabbed Yugi a moment before he would have flown into the air, and been sucked in. Yugi clung to me, terrified. The winds increased, I couldn't see more than a foot in front of me.  
  
"Ra save us," I said softly as I ran towards the balcony "RED EYES BLACK DRAGON," I yelled, as I vaulted over the railing, and Yugi and I began to fall towards the ground.  
  
We were saved from certain death, as my Red Eyes appeared underneath us. I could feel the tension leave Yugi's body as she gained altitude.  
  
"It's okay little one," I assured him. Yugi nodded, and relaxed his death grip on me.  
  
"The Red Eyes Black Dragon," he whispered, having regained some of his wits. I smiled softly, messing his spiky hair.  
  
"Her name is Reb'd," I said as my Red Eyes landed, and I slid off her back and placed Yugi on the ground.  
  
Gradually the little ones shaking stopped. I didn't realize I was shaking was well, until Seth joined us, he gently touched my shoulder.  
  
"I'm alright," I said absent mindedly.  
  
Seth's eyes clearly said he did not believe me, but all his mouth said was "And how are you little one?"  
  
Before Yugi could answer him, Yami came running down the palace steps. I sincerely hoped he had not seen my jumping off the balcony stunt.  
  
He placed Kuriboh in Yugi's arms, before grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, demanding "what possessed you?"  
  
"Oh, you saw that?" I asked softly.  
  
Yami's eyes widened "YES I SAW THAT," he took a breath, calming himself "I was on my way to help you, when you jumped! It's a miracle you lived!"  
  
"I knew Reb'd would come," I smiled over at my Red Eyes.  
  
"Azure, the Pharaoh has a point. You're lucky I sensed the urgency in your call and was able to appear, midair, underneath you."  
  
As Reb'd was not one of Yami's shadow creatures, she did not have the familiarity of calling him simply, Yami, as Darm and Virden did.  
  
Yami smiled at her, bowing. Reb'd inclined her head deeply to him.  
  
"I would like to return to The Shadow Realm and attempt to gather information on this creature," she said. I nodded, and Reb'd was gone.  
  
Suddenly, the little one burst into tears. Seth and Yami both looked wide eyed, in confusion, at the boy, then back to me.  
  
"Are you injured?" Yami asked the boy. Quickly, he shook his head no.  
  
"I want to go home. I miss my grandpa, Yami and all my friends" I picked him up, and he wept into my neck.  
  
"How can he miss Yami? Yami's right here," Seth began, but trailed off as my look requested his silence. Yami merely frowned, unsure.  
  
Taking advantage of the silence I said "he just needs sleep."  
  
"Then by all means, let him have it," Yami said.  
  
"Dark Magician," he called and a moment later Darm appeared. "Darm, will you please watch over the boy?" Yami asked.  
  
Darm nodded his consent, and followed myself and Yugi up the palace steps and to Yugi's bedroom. 


	4. Ch 3: A Story

Me: Thanks be to all of you who reviewed! Which I think is..three people  
  
Dira: Well, maybe once I come into the story, more people will review  
  
Dree:..  
  
Me: I am not going to post anymore chapters until I have ten reviews!  
  
Dree: Liar.  
  
Ch 3: A story  
  
Yugi  
  
Azure carried me up to my room and placed me on my bed, smiling softly at me. I could tell she was trying to cheer me up.  
  
"I'm sorry" I said, I knew she didn't like me to say things that made it seem like I was out of place here.  
  
"It's okay little one. Just remember, with anything you say to us about the future, you risk it being changed somehow," she said, before leaving me under the care of Darm.  
  
I smuggled under the covers as Darm sat in a near by chair.  
  
"Darm?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes?" was the reply.  
  
"Will you tell me a story?" I ventured.  
  
"A story," Darm repeated, surprised.  
  
"Please?" I requested.  
  
"Alright little one, let me think for a moment" Darm smiled slightly.  
  
Seth  
  
Yami and I spoke softly as we climbed the palace steps. "I feel increasingly uneasy." I found myself admitting. I did not admit things lightly.  
  
Yami studied my face for a moment "I know Seth, so do I."  
  
"The boy, he knows you," I began.  
  
Yami nodded, deep in thought, "He's from the future, but how far I wonder? And how did he get here?"  
  
Yugi  
  
Kuri, as I found out was Kuriboh's name, snuggled under the covers with me while Darm thought. I absent mindedly petted her, thinking maybe I'd braid her hair tomorrow. My eyelids were starting to get heavy, when Darm spoke. His voice was slow, rhythmic, helping me on my way to sleep.  
  
Darm  
  
"When I first met Yami, he was a child of five or so, brave, stubborn, intelligent, much like he is now."  
  
"How did you met him?" the boy blinked his large eyes, he was tired.  
  
"His uncle, Lekhb, had attempted to seize the throne for himself and rule over Egypt as Pharaoh. Lekhb was not an honorable man; he did not outright attack the Pharaoh, his brother."  
  
"Yami's father?" the little one murmured.  
  
"Yes, Yami's father. Lekhb attacked Yami and banished him to The Shadow Realm."  
  
"Why?" Yugi wanted to know.  
  
"Lekhb wanted to hurt the Pharaoh. The easiest way was through his son."  
  
"Is that how you m-met Yami?" the little one asked me, stifling a yawn.  
  
I couldn't help, but smile at him. "Yes. He was strong enough to survive, for a time, in The Shadow Realm even at such a young age, but he had no idea how to get himself home. I found him, standing there calm as can be."  
  
"You brought him back?" a faint smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Virden, Dira, Gaia, Codi and I brought him back" I replied.  
  
"I know Virden" Yugi said "but who are those others?"  
  
"Well Dira is my apprentice, The Dark Magician Girl. Gaia is The Fierce Knight, and Codi is Curse of Dragons." I glanced at the boy, and found he had drifted off to sleep.  
  
"That was a cute story," someone giggled, snapping me out of my thoughts of the past.  
  
"What are you, The Dark Giggle?" I questioned.  
  
"What are you, The Dark Nursemaid?" she countered.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned to face my apprentice. "Virden and Reb'd filled me in," she said the laughter gone from her eyes "I wanted to know if I could help you watch the little one."  
  
I nodded smiling at her "So long as you're quiet. He needs to sleep."  
  
"I'll be quiet!" Dira promised a little too loudly. I looked at her pointedly; she giggled and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Azure  
  
Feeling rather guilty about the whole jumping off the balcony incident, I told Yami I'd watch over Virden, and sent him to go and get some sleep. Dian Keto The Cure Master and I had checked him over, pronouncing him fine. Yami being Yami was still worried, but I can get a bit stubborn, so in the end he found himself in his rooms resting.  
  
The elf groaned slightly and opened an eye curiously. Once he saw me he sat up slowly, pelting me with questions "Azure, are you alright? Is Yugi alright? What happened?"  
  
"Everyone's fine," I said "Yugi's sleeping. He's got Darm and Kuri with him, and in all likelihood Dira has joined them by now." 


	5. Ch 4: Lekhb

Me: This isn't really a chapter, but I don't know where else to put it.  
  
Dree: Review people! Come on! Don't make me smite you  
  
Me: Dree.  
  
Dree: And on with the story!  
  
Ch 4: Eleven years pre Yami's rule  
  
Lekhb  
  
What a fool. My brother should have just killed me. He didn't have the stomach for it though. Instead he sent me here, to The Shadow Realm, never thinking I'd be strong enough to survive. But I will endure and wait for the perfect time for my revenge.  
  
My plan is already in potion. I have acquired A Time Wizard easy enough. I already have a Shadow Ghoul loyal to me, just waiting to do my biding. I just have to wait for the perfect moment to obtain a Red Eyes. I just have to wait. 


	6. Ch 5: Transformations

Me: Alright, you know what do you  
  
Dree: Review! *sings*  
  
Dira: Review! *sings*  
  
Darm:..Review. *glowers*  
  
Virden: Come on people! Review? *sings*  
  
Darm: Please. for my sake, lest she force me to sing again  
  
Ch 5: Transformations  
  
Yugi  
  
I awoke in the morning to a soft giggling, and then a sharp "no." This sequence was repeated several times, until I sat up in bed. Kuri rolled over, making a soft noise in her sleep, but did not awaken.  
  
"The Dark Magician Girl," I squealed excitedly.  
  
"Dira," Darm told me. "I saved as much of your breakfast as I could," he gestured to the plate of food on the table "I do apologize for Dira's antics; I don't know what has come over her. Dira!" Darm exclaimed, swatting her hand away from a bunch of grapes.  
  
I laughed softly, joining them at the table "It's alright Darm." I had just bitten into a juicy apple when there was a knock at the door. "Uh, Enter" I said feeling a tad stupid.  
  
A girl, short, with red eyes, impossibly pale skin, black hair and lips entered. "Hey there Reb'd" Dira called cheerily "grapes?" she held up some, giggling.  
  
"Darm, shut her up before I smite her" Reb'd said irritably.  
  
Darm gave Dira a, shut up or I'll let her smite you, look and asked Reb'd "Hard transformation?"  
  
"I'm impossibly tired," the girl admitted. She studied me for a moment "May I join you?"  
  
I nodded quickly, worrying about her skin; her black lips were a bit odd as well. "Have something to eat as well?" I offered.  
  
Reb'd sat down and closed her eyes. Darm pushed some fruit towards the girl "Reb'd, you should eat." She opened her eyes and nodded, taking a slice of melon she bit into it.  
  
"Reb'd" I said quickly. "Hm?" the girl's red eyes looked up at me. "That's the name of Azure's Red Eyes," I said.  
  
Darm laughed slightly as Reb'd said, "We can take on the appearance of humans."  
  
"All dragons can?" I asked.  
  
Reb'd grinned at my awe "No little one" she said "though the weaker ones usually need assistance, all Shadow Creatures can."  
  
Azure  
  
Later, when I was sure Virden was fine, I let him join Yugi and Darm. Then I headed for my room, wanting some sleep. Apparently Seth had beaten me to my room, and was helping himself to my evening meal. "Get your own," I grumbled.  
  
"Too lazy," he admitted.  
  
"Go away, I want to change," I announced. Seth merely raised an eyebrow in my direction and continued to eat. I looked away when I realized I was blushing. When I looked back, the food was gone.  
  
I sighed slightly "so, you came here to just eat my food?"  
  
"No," Seth said standing "I came here to do this," with that he took my face gently between his hands and slowly kissed me. 


	7. Ch 6: Dew, Shiro, Topaz and Ao

Dree: Soon  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
Dree: I'm counting down till my introduction  
  
Me: It's going to be awhile Dree  
  
Dree: Well, the stage is being set  
  
Me: Read and Review. Pretty please?  
  
Ch 6: Dew, Shiro, Topaz and Ao  
  
Dearest Diary,  
Things have finally calmed down. There hasn't been an attack by the mysterious Shadow Creature for two weeks. I find myself grateful. I still, however, worry about the little one, but he has Darm and Dira watching over him. Despite Dira's insistent giggling, she's done a good job. Reb'd has been in The Shadow Realm, searching for the creature's identity these past two weeks. The uncertainty of this whole situation scares me.  
  
To ignore fear is foolish, embrace fear and conquer it, then nothing will hold you back, Azure  
  
Yugi  
  
I sat on my bed, enjoying the light breeze that came from the balcony. Kuri was sitting in my lap, as I systematically braided all her hair into tiny corn rows. I had learned to braid a few years ago, it came in handy having young female cousins. Kuri was going to look so cute when I saw done.  
  
Darm and Virden watched me, amused. "I wish Joey was here," I said absentmindedly.  
  
"Joey?" Virden asked curiously.  
  
"He's my best friend, I taught him to duel. We've been through a lot. We went to Duelist Kingdom together," I said softly.  
  
"You miss him," Darm said.  
  
I nodded looking up from my braiding for a moment "A lot."  
After I had finished with Kuri's hair, Dira fussed about her insistently, giggling and saying how cute she was. There was a knock at the door, Darm went to open it. A moment later he joined us, but now Reb'd was with him, still in her human form. Virden had told me Yami requested if the dragons were going to be at the palace for any period of time they stay in human form. It scared nearly everyone senseless if they didn't.  
  
I smiled at her "Hi."  
  
She nodded to me, her skin seemed to have gained some color, but yet it was still impossibly pale.  
  
"I have discovered the name of the creature," she mentioned. Everyone stared at her expectantly. "The Black Shadow Wizard," she breathed.  
  
Dira squeaked, Darm and Virden gasped and Kuri hid in the blankets. "B-b-but it's forbidden," Virden stuttered.  
  
"And impossible," Darm spoke up "no Red Eyes are missing."  
  
"Well wait," I said quickly. "I'm from the future, why can't The Black Shadow Wizard as well?"  
  
Everyone stared at me; I blushed slightly, but continued. "The creature sent me back in time because he thought he could kill me easier, because in this time Ya-," I stopped for a moment, "surely if he can send me back in time, he can send himself."  
  
"He's right," Dira said suddenly "The Black Shadow Wizard can manipulate time, because of its fusion with Time Wizard."  
  
"What is The Black Shadow Creature?" I asked.  
  
"It's a fusion of a Red Eyes Black Dragon, a Time Wizard, Change of Heart and a Shadow Ghoul," Virden whispered.  
  
Seth  
  
"Wake up!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders.  
  
"Ugghhh," I groaned rolling over and pulling a pillow over my face "sleep."  
  
I heard a soft laughter for a moment then Azure saying "Seriously Seth, we have a problem." I grumbled incoherently again and pushed Azures arms away from me.  
  
"Seth, Reb'd discovered the identity of the creature," she said yanking the pillow off my face. I opened an eye, curious, to let her know I was listening. "It's the Black Shadow Wizard," she said.  
  
"Alright, I'm getting up."  
  
Azure  
  
Seth and I walked towards Yami's council room. News of The Black Shadow Wizard was big, making the creature was forbidden under penalty of death, and for good reason. The creature was evil through and through, nearly impossible to control. Last time someone was fool enough to bring forth the creature, they lost control and the creature when on a rampage. A lot of innocent people had died.  
  
The fact that no massacres had been reported only meant that The Wizards master was extremely powerful. I wondered to myself who would have such a grudge against little Yugi.  
  
I grabbed Seth's hand when I felt a doorway to The Shadow Realm rip open. Once again only The Wizards voice came through.  
  
"Where is the boy?" he hissed. Yugi was eleven doorways down on the right, but I wasn't about to tell the creature that.  
  
I frowned, wondering, why was he asking us? He'd never had problems finding Yugi before. With that question in my eyes, I looked to Seth; he just shrugged, equally as confused.  
  
"HOW ARE YOU HIDING HIM FROM ME?" the creature bellowed. Seth held up his hand, forcing the creature back into The Shadow Realm, and closing the door behind him. I looked to Seth, fear in my eyes. My stomach tightened when I saw fear in his eyes as well.  
  
"The Wizard is getting stronger," he whispered.  
  
"Seth," I said softly. He gently pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Azure."  
  
"Are you two okay?" Yami yelled sprinting down the hallway towards us. Slowly, Seth lowered his arms. I looked to Yami, nodding, my mouth dry. I saw Yugi's door open, and Virden look out, checking to see if everyone was alright.  
  
Once Virden, Darm, Dira, Reb'd, Kuri and Reb'd had joined us Seth spoke "For some reason, The Wizard cannot sense Yugi."  
  
Reb'd nodded quickly, "Once I realized what the creature was, I knew how to shield the boy from it. I had Dew, Shiro, Topaz and Ao assist me." Reb'd inclined her head to Yami and Seth, and then said "They wished me to inform you they will be joining us before the evening meal, in human form."  
  
"Dew, Shiro, Topaz and Ao?" I heard Yugi whisper curiously.  
  
"They are the Blue Eyes White Dragons" Darm said. "Dew, Shiro and Topaz are Seth's. Ao is Azure's grandfathers."  
  
Seth  
  
As Reb'd said they would, all four Blue Eyes appeared in human form before the evening meal. All four of them have pale skin with white hair, lips and blue eyes.  
  
Dew is the oldest of the four. Dew has dull blue eyes, almost white; they've always made me think of ice. He has white lips and hair down to his ear lobes. Shiro is the oldest female of four. She keeps her white hair half way down her back and her eyes, unlike Dew's, are a rather vibrant blue. The other Blue Eyes I control is Topaz. As the name might suggest, his eyes are a soft Topaz color. His hair is much shorter than Dew's, and a bit spiky. Then there's Ao. She's the youngest, shortest and most timid of the four. She has her white hair to her shoulders. I found all four of then with Reb'd in the entrance hall.  
  
"How are you all?" I asked anxiously.  
  
All five dragons nodded and Dew said softly "We are all alright. We came because it will be easier for us to shield the boy from The Wizard if we are close to him."  
  
I nodded, asking something I had been wondering for a while "Do you know who the master of The Wizard is?"  
  
Dew blinked and said "Reb'd, my siblings expressed an interesting in meeting the boy and seeing Darm and Virden again." I kept my face passive, thinking it must be serious if he was sending the others away so we could talk.  
  
Reb'd hesitated and Dew gently touched her shoulder, saying "Please," and for the first time I realized he loved her. He'd always loved her. How had I missed that? Reb'd turned to go, taking Topaz and Ao with her, but Shiro remained. "Go on Shiro," Dew said. I nodded to Shiro and she went, ever obedient to Dew and I, but I knew Dew would hear about it later.  
  
"You know who the master of The Black Shadow Wizard is?" I asked softly. Dew nodded his eyes on mine.  
  
After a moment he said simply "Lekhb." 


	8. Ch 7: The Meeting

Dree: *long sigh* Still no me  
  
Me: *rolls my eyes* Go pester Virden  
  
Dree: Okieo!  
  
Yugi: Dree, I don't think Okieo is a word.. Your going to scare away the few readers we have.  
  
Me: Onto the next chapter.  
  
Ch 7: The Meeting  
  
Azure  
  
"I have gathered you all here to discuss the growing threat of The Black Shadow Wizard," Yami spoke four evenings later.  
  
Seated around Yami's council room was myself, Seth, Yugi, The Blue Eyes, Reb'd, Darm, Virden, Dira, Kuri, Yugi, Bakura, Lord Arden and his twin sister Lady Rain. No one seemed to know why Bakura was here. Lord Arden and Lady Rain were summoned here because of their shadow abilities.  
  
"So it's true, he is back," Lady Rain murmured.  
  
Yami nodded in her direction "we have also discovered the identity of his master." Everyone held their breath; Yami nodded to Dew in gratitude and said "Its Lekbh."  
  
Rain and Arden both gasped, Bakura frowned deeply, probably still trying to figure out how he fit into all this, but then again so were the rest of us. Darm, Dira and Virden looked equally upset. Yugi was looking around fearfully and Kuri was clinging to Yugi, all the dragons were silent.  
  
Seth  
  
My thoughts drifted back to a time when I was very little, about seven or so. I remembered when Lekhb had attacked Yami, then my only friend. I tried to protect him. I failed. And even so, Lekhb killed my younger brother and my heart turned to stone for many, many years.  
  
Yami  
  
"What the hell does this have to do with me?" a voice rang out, Bakura, I wondered when he was going to speak up.  
  
"Oh shut your mouth," Rain snapped irritably at Bakura.  
  
Bakura smirked, winking at Rain "missed me much?"  
  
Rain rolled her eyes "In your dreams Tomb Robber." I sat back down as Rain and Bakura began to fight, loudly.  
  
"Are they, involved?" I felt a gently tugging on my sleeve, as a soft voice asked.  
  
I smiled down at Yugi "Sort of," I replied.  
  
"They don't appear to like each other," he commented.  
  
My smile widened, "It's just how they show affection."  
  
"Oh, I guess I kind of get why Bakura is so mean to Ryou then," Yugi murmured.  
  
"Ryou?" I frowned at him.  
  
He blushed and looked away "Nothing." I looked at Bakura and Rain, to see they were both standing up, bellowing at each other.  
  
"Love," Azure said loudly enough for Yugi, Seth and I to hear, rolling her eyes.  
Seth frowned "You think so?"  
  
"Oh I know so," she said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" I frowned slightly.  
  
"Bakura and I go way back," she said. Yugi frowned at her and Azure smiled slightly "He's my cousin."  
  
"That's the only thing that's kept him alive these years," Seth murmured.  
  
"Maybe yes, anyway, if he really disliked Rain he wouldn't fight with her so. He'd just ignore her," Azure told us.  
  
Finally Arden stood up as well "ENOUGH. We have more important issues to deal with, such as Lekbh." I stood again as Rain and Bakura sat back down.  
  
"We have all lost someone to him. I lost my mother. Bakura lost his parents. Seth lost his little brother. Rain and Arden lost their parents." Seth and Bakura both looked away for a moment, Rain didn't bother to hide the tears sparkling in her brown eyes.  
  
Arden nodded "For those reasons we are bound. Bound by the blood of those we loved who died. Bound together, to make sure Lekbh does not do such to other families. And to make sure The Wizard does not strike out again at the innocent." Everyone around the table nodded, except Bakura. Bakura was studying the floor carefully. Rain gently touched his arm.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Bakura snapped, not wanting to admit weakness.  
  
Rain rolled her eyes "Alright then, what's holding you back? Your not afraid..are you?"  
  
"I AM NOT AFRAID," Bakura bellowed, standing.  
  
"So you're with us then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Bakura snapped sitting back down, realizing how Rain had played his desire to never appear weak or afraid. Rain just smiled sweetly.  
  
Azure  
  
After the meeting was over everyone slowly wandered off to do other things. Arden went to discuss things in more detail with Yami, Bakura and Rain went off to fight some more, I had no idea where Dew and Reb'd had gone off to, but the other three Blue Eyes were with Darm, Virden, Dira, Kuri and Yugi in his rooms, leaving Seth and I in the meeting room.  
  
I sighed slightly, thinking of my grandfather. I hoped he wasn't too lonely. Seth pulled me out of my thoughts by placing his hands on my shoulders from behind me.  
  
"This isn't going to go well, is it?" I asked. Seth was silent for a moment  
  
"No. This isn't going to go well. Will you assist me in the library? I want to find every single piece of information on The Black Shadow Wizard that I can."  
  
I nodded standing "Alright."  
  
Yugi  
  
It was so fun much. I got to spend the rest of the day with three Blue Eyes, along with Darm, Virden, Dira and Kuri. It was easy enough for me to figure out Ao, or her future self, was my grandfathers Blue Eyes. Dew, Shiro and Topaz would belong to Kaiba.  
  
I was kind of surprised to find I liked them, a lot. Not that I don't like Kaiba, it's just that he isn't always the most social of people. The Blue Eyes are all really nice though. I almost wish I could stay here. When I go home I won't be able to talk to Darm and Virden anymore. I won't be able to braid Kuri's hair. Here Bakura isn't trying to take over the world. Yami isn't lonely. He knows who he is. Even Seth is happy and Azure has become a sister to me.  
  
But back home I have Joey, Tea, Tristan and Grandpa. Back home, Yami knows who I am. My memories of my friends are not as sharp as they once were. I'm not lonely here. I want both worlds, but I know I can only have one.  
  
Kuri jumped in my lap, sensing my sadness. I fiddled with her braids, still thinking of my two lives. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize Yami had entered, until he brushed my bangs from my face and asked "What's bothering you little one?"  
I sighed slightly "Just thinking."  
  
"What about," Yami asked, as he sat down beside me.  
  
I looked up from Kuri's thick hair "Where'd everyone else go?"  
  
"I told them to go stretch their legs and get something to eat," Yami said "What's bothering you?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to talk about it," I said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami frowned.  
  
"Nothing," I mumbled "I'll only say in the future things are very different. I wish they weren't though. I wish they could be like they are here. I want both worlds. Either way I lose someone. Everyone in my time is probably worried sick about me. I've been here for almost six months."  
  
Yami studied my face "You want to go home?"  
  
"I don't know what I want," I was surprised to hear myself whisper.  
  
Bakura  
  
After the meeting Rain and I had walked in Yami's garden, continuing our senseless fight. There was silence for awhile, when we realized we did not recall why we were fighting. Rain seated herself on a bench, and watched the sun setting.  
  
"You're quiet," I commented.  
  
"I just have a really bad feeling, that's all," she replied.  
  
I sat down, wondering if I should try to comfort her. I was spared acting though, because suddenly she burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" I asked indignantly.  
  
"You look so confused!"  
  
"Hey! Shut up!" I countered.  
  
"You shut up!" she replied. We both relaxed, our fight starting up again. I guess that's how we bond.  
  
Me: That's all for now. I think this my favorite chappie so far!  
  
Bakura: Shut up  
  
Rain: You shut up!  
  
Me: Here we go again. 


	9. Ch 8: Decisions

WolfKeeper989: Thank you for all your reviews! It means a lot!  
  
Hobbit13: I know that description is somewhat lacking, but it gets better in other chapters. As for the present, well you'll find out what they were up to in Chapter 9: Back To The Future.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Me: Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Dree: Let's through in a random disclaimer, who wants to do it this time?  
  
Bakura: I will. She doesn't own it. Duh.  
  
Rain: Cheerfuly as ever.  
  
Bakura: Shut up  
  
Me: *interrupts quickly* Anyway, I've decided (and I will stand firm in this) I will not post unless people review. I'm looking for my review total to get up to fifteen before Chapter nine is added.  
  
Dree; Hurry up people! I'm in that chapter!  
  
Rain: SHUT UP!  
  
Bakura: YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Me: *sweat drop* on with the story  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ch 8: Decisions  
  
Yami  
  
For breakfast the next morning we continued our meeting. "After talking with Yami, we have come up with a plan," Arden said.  
  
"You and the Pharaoh have a plan? I feel better," Bakura said dryly.  
  
"Shut up!" Rain exclaimed at him. Bakura merely winked at her.  
  
"The plan," Arden began again "Is for someone to go with the little one to his time and destroy Lekhb. The rest of us will stay here and directly attack The Wizard."  
  
"What makes you think that those who stay can beat him?" Seth interjected.  
  
Arden nodded to him "The Pharoah and I believe if you combine all four Blue Eyes and they attack him, with the additional power of Xodia The Wizard will fall."  
  
"Xodia?" Azure asked "Yami are you sure?"  
  
I nodded "It is a risk, unleashing his power like that, but I will not allow The Wizard to hurt anyone."  
  
"Are we all in agreement?" Arden asked. Bakura, Seth, Arden, Rain and I nodded straight away. Azure hesitated a moment, and then nodded as well.  
  
Seth looked to his three Blue Eyes and Ao "Will you four do this?"  
  
Dew nodded, speaking for them all "We will."  
  
"So, now the question is who goes to the future?" Rain asked softly.  
  
This was the part I had been dreading.  
  
"It has to be me," I heard Azure whisper and I closed my eyes.  
  
"What?" Seth demanded.  
  
"I'm the only one powerful enough who can be spared," Azure's eyes were locked with Seth's.  
  
"NO," Seth stood banging has hand on the table. Everyone stared, taken back by Seth's display of emotion.  
  
"It's the only way. Neither you nor Yami can be spared in the fight against The Wizard. You need to be here for The Blue Eyes. Bakura, Rain and Arden have no hope of defeating Lekhb." There was complete silence.  
  
"Yami, you can't seriously be thinking of letting her go," Seth turned to me.  
  
"The choice is hers," I said simply, my eyes unable to meet Seth's.  
  
"Look at me damn you," he hissed.  
  
I raised my eyes to his and said "She is right Seth. There is no one else who can go. I would gladly go in her place, but I cannot. You and I must stay here. The others are not powerful enough to take on Lekhb."  
  
"I won't accept this," Seth snapped.  
  
"You have no choice," Azure whispered.  
  
Seth's eyes widened and numbly, he fell back into his seat, silent. For a long time all of us where silent.  
  
Finally I said "Alright everyone. I think we're done here."  
  
Everyone nodded to me, and left, except Yugi. The little one sat there staring at me with those wide eyes.  
  
"Why is Seth so angry?"  
  
"He loves her," I said simply.  
  
"Oh," Yugi said thoughtfully.  
  
"Azure will take you home," I offered.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly.  
  
"This is not what you want?" I asked him, confused. Didn't he wish to go home?  
  
"I'll just miss everyone," he admitted.  
  
"Come here," I said.  
  
The little one walked over to me, and I engulfed him with a hug, trying to be as comforting as I possibly could. He hugged me tightly and I could feel his tears on my neck. Then he pulled away from me, and turned, running out of the room. When he was gone, I felt empty.  
  
I don't know how I sat there. Alone. I hadn't felt this alone since my father died. Eventually Kuri came in to see me, in her human form. She had brown skin, hair and lips along with green eyes. I smiled slightly, her hair was still braided.  
  
"Yami," she said softly approaching me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, wondering why she was in human form.  
  
"You asked me to watch over the little one," she said.  
  
I nodded "Yes, I did."  
  
"When he goes back to his time, there will still be danger," Kuri said.  
  
"Azure will be with him," I assured her.  
  
Kuri's face held a strange expression "Azure will return to this time once Lekhb is defeated. I gave you my word I would watch him. The danger for him is not over." I sighed silently to myself. Kuriboh's lived an honor bound life. "I cannot go back on that."  
  
"You want to go and stay with him?" I asked.  
  
Kuri nodded "With your permission."  
  
"Then you have it," I said easily. "I admit I will feel better knowing he has you watching over him Kuri."  
  
I smiled fondly at her knowing how I would miss her. How I would miss them all.  
  
Azure  
  
For the longest time we stood still. I was content in Seth's embrace. He cupped my face "I will wait for your return," he whispered.  
  
I nodded "I shall try to time it so I am not gone long."  
  
"If you don't make it back, always know how I love you," Seth whispered.  
  
I frowned slightly "I love you too Seth, but don't worry. I'll be back. I know I will."  
  
Yugi  
  
It was evening. I had spent all day saying goodbye everyone. All my friends, all the people I had come to know. I said goodbye to Rain, Arden and Bakura. I wondered if next time I saw Bakura, he would be my friend. I wondered if he would remember all this.  
  
Saying goodbye to Darm and Virden was hardest. In the future all I would have of them was their cards, and that gave me little comfort. I said goodbye to Dira, Reb'd and the Blue Eyes.  
  
Then I went to my room and put on my old clothes. I felt odd in them, but having my deck on me once more eased my discomfort. I looked around the room one last time, thinking of all the memories it held. I smiled slightly, thinking back to when Azure and I had jumped off the balcony, or the time Reb'd and threatened to smite Dira. I laughed softly, but it soon turned into a sob.  
  
I didn't realize I wasn't alone until I left a hand on each shoulder. I turned to see Darm and Virden.  
  
"We are proud of you," Virden said.  
  
"I'll never forget either of you," I vowed, hugging them both.  
  
"I know we will see you again. In your time," Darm said.  
  
I let go of them when I realized Yami was standing in the doorway, his face empty "It's time."  
  
Azure  
  
"Promise me one thing," I whispered to Bakura.  
  
"What?" he asked me curiously.  
  
"You'll settle down, marry Rain and have a bunch of kids."  
  
Bakura made a face at me "As soon as you and Seth do the same." I, in turn, made a face at him.  
  
"Are you prepared?" The Time Wizard asked Yugi, Kuri and I. I nodded, taking a deep breath and stepping into a small circle The Time Wizard had drawn.  
  
"Time time time time time," the little wizard chanted. The last thing I saw was Seth smiling at me sadly. Then, for several long moments, I saw nothing.  
  
Seth  
  
After Azure, Kuri and Yugi left all of us waited for along time. The minutes trickled by. It had been forty five minutes when Yami said "Seth, she's not coming back."  
  
"No," I whispered.  
  
Bakura let out a slight sob; I remembered Azure was the only family he had left.  
  
"If she could come back, she would have by now" Yami whispered.  
  
Yami was looking at the floor, his face a void. Reb'd was leaning on Dew, openly crying. Rain and Arden both looked stricken. The Blue Eyes all looked equally upset. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, I hadn't cried since my little brother died.  
  
"We have a job to do," I said softly. "The Wizard is going to feel the full force of my wrath" I swore, feeling hollow. Why did this have to happen?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Me: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review! Please! Tell me how you feel! 


	10. Ch 9: Back To The Future

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Don't worry! Azure isn't dead! The rest of the story will take place in Yugi's time  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dree: So much for standing firm in your decision  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
Bakura: No you shut up  
  
Rain: Bakura! *smacks him*  
  
Bakura: Ow.  
  
Dree: You're mean! I'm not in this chapter anymore!  
  
Me: Err.oopss? On with the story!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ch 9: Back to the future  
  
Yugi  
  
Slowly everything came into focus. "We're in Domino City!" I cried.  
  
"Domino City," Kuri asked.  
  
"My home," I said.  
  
"Is this a safe place to open a doorway?" Azure asked.  
  
I looked around my empty bedroom "Yes."  
  
Azure closed her eyes and concentrated. "Who the hell sealed the Shadow Realm so tightly?" she asked me through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yami I think," I replied.  
  
"Be careful Azure. If you wear yourself out our presences will no longer be hidden" Kuri said.  
  
"I know," Azure said more harshly than she intended. "Quickly, go though. I can't hold it open long," she gritted.  
  
Azure  
  
Once we were through, had the little one not caught me, I would have fallen onto the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked me worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I apologize. I will be fine," I assured him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yugi asked after we had been walking for a bit.  
  
"Each duelist has a castle in the Shadow Realm. Their Shadow Creatures usually inhabit it. We're going to Azure's castle. It's risky, but its more likely The Wizard is watching your castle, not someone from 5,000 years in the past," Kuri explained.  
  
I was slightly devastated when we got to my castle and it was empty. It was well kept, but empty. Reb'd wasn't even there. I went to look for Seth, Rain and Arden's castles, but they were gone. Running out of ideas, I headed towards my grandfathers castle.  
  
I sighed with relief when we found it. "Whose castle is this?" the little one asked.  
  
"It's my grandfathers, or it was at least. It appears to have merged with someone else's," I said as we entered.  
  
We hadn't searched inside the castle for long, when we found the only in habitant of the castle. Ao.  
  
The years seemed to have taken a toll on her. Her face was paler than I'd ever seen a dragon's. Her eyes had dark circles around them and she was far to skinny.  
  
"Ao," I called tentatively.  
  
Her eyes, which had previously been staring at the fire cackling in the fireplace, fell on Yugi, Kuri and I.  
  
"Azure," she whispered. "Kuri and the little one, your all here" she said, blinking.  
  
"Ao," I whispered "Ao what happened to you?"  
  
"My card was ripped in half. I'm not in a deck anymore, Yugi's grandfather still carries my card, but I can't be played. I don't have a castle to live in, so I stay here."  
  
"Who would dare disrespect a Blue Eyes so?" I wondered.  
  
"His name," Ao said with hatred "Is Seto Kaiba. He has my siblings in his deck" she went silent.  
  
"Ao-," I began, but she interrupted me.  
  
"We can talk later. You came to destroy Lekhb did you not?" I nodded to her, and she continued "He is weakened. Your timing is excellent, he only created The Wizard two weeks ago. He hasn't recovered. With your assistance, my siblings and I should be able to destroy him."  
  
"Where are they?" I asked.  
  
"Kaiba's castle, I will take you there," Ao said.  
  
Yugi  
  
Once we reached Kaiba's castle, Azure stopped and stared "This is Seth's castle."  
  
"Yes. It merged with Kaiba's," Ao supplied.  
  
I opened my mouth to tell Azure about Kaiba, but Ao shook her head at me. Now was not the time. I nodded back to her, staying silent.  
  
"Azure!" a voice called running down the hall. It was Dew.  
  
"Dew," she grinned at him, "You haven't changed one bit."  
  
"Azure, Kuri and Yugi," his smile widened "We've been waiting so long for you to come. Reb'd will be so happy to see you again. She has missed you. We have all missed you."  
  
"There will be time enough for that later," Ao interjected.  
  
"Ao," Dew said startled "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know why they are here Dew. Why do you think I am here?" Ao snapped.  
  
Azure and Kuri frowned slightly at Ao's tone. "We hoped you would polymerize and create The Extreme Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then Azure, Kuri and I were going to give you additional power as well to defeat The Wizard," I said quickly. Azure and Kuri looked curious, but I understood why Ao and Dew were distant.  
  
"I will go and find Topaz and Shiro," Dew nodded, and then turned on his heel and walked off.  
  
"Please don't fight with him," I said softly.  
  
Ao studied me "You do not understand the pain I have gone though little one."  
  
"Don't I? You know what I've gone through Ao. It wasn't easy. Life isn't meant to be."  
  
"But for you things will end happily ever after, will they not?" she asked dryly.  
  
"Ao, I promise you if it is at all possible, I will find a way to have your card restored," I said, at that moment I truly hated Kaiba.  
  
Ao nodded her face blank. As hate is not in my nature, eventually it ebbed to extreme sadness to the reduced state Ao had become. Yet, I knew if anyone could help her out of it, it was Azure, the granddaughter of her beloved master.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Me: Review? PLEASE! 


	11. Ch 10: Azures Tears

Me: Well, Dree nagged me. So you get another chapter.  
  
Dree: W00t yo.  
  
Bakura: What the hell?  
  
Reb'd: I don't get it either..  
  
Dree: *sweat drop* Nevermind.  
  
Me: Er..yeah.the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ch 10: Azure's Tears  
  
Azure  
  
"It's done," I whispered. "Lekhb has been destroyed."  
  
Yugi caught me as my legs gave out from under me. I felt the shield drop. "Soon," I whispered "soon."  
  
"AZURE," I heard a familiar voice cry.  
  
"REB'D!" I cried forcing myself to stand, I found myself in her arms.  
  
"I have missed you so," Reb'd said softly.  
  
I felt Shadow Creatures of all types joining us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yugi charge at Darm, Dira and Virden. He looked so happy.  
  
A moment later Dew joined us, in his human form, carrying a small girl with red eyes, white hair and lips.  
  
"Who is this?" I asked.  
  
"Dree," Reb'd said "Our daughter."  
  
"You're a Red Eyes White Dragon?" I asked, studying her unusual appearance.  
  
The small girl, Dree, nodded smiling at me "Yes."  
  
I looked around at everyone, smiling happy, "It is time for me to go home."  
  
Everyone froze and stared at me, grief stricken. "What?" I asked. "What? I go back, don't I?"  
  
"No Azure," Reb'd whispered "You never came back."  
  
"NO," I yelled "I'm going back."  
  
"But you don't. You never came home Azure. We waited for you for so long, but you never came," a harsh voice said.  
  
"Bakura!?" I whirled around to find myself staring eye to eye with my cousin. "The Ring," I whispered.  
  
"I sensed you and the little one were here. I came to see what was going on," he said.  
  
"I go home Kura, don't I?" I implored.  
  
"No Azure," he said firmly "You never came home."  
  
Yugi  
  
I watched, horrified, as Azure was told she never returned home. "No," she whispered "Bakura, please."  
  
"I'm sorry," Bakura said, sorrow crossed his face and I knew he remembered everything.  
  
As if sensing my realization Bakura turned towards me, and nodded. "Yes little one. I remembered, I always remembered."  
  
Azure had completely broken down, and was sobbing incoherently; "Come here," Bakura took her in his arms.  
  
I looked away, ashamed, when I heard a sharp, worried voice yell "YUGI."  
  
"YAMI!" I turned and ran towards him, jumping into his arms. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Aibou!" he cried. His eyes had dark circles under them "Where have you been?" He held me tightly for a moment, then let me go, studying me.  
  
"I'm fine. I was in the past. In your past," I said.  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked me, his eyes wide.  
  
"It's a long story," I said.  
  
"Is the girl sobbing on the tomb robber part of the story?"  
  
I nodded "Yes. That's Azure. She and Bakura are cousins. In the past, Azure was sort of like your teacher and advisor. Things in the past are..different. People were different. Bakura was different."  
  
"Why is she crying?" Yami asked.  
  
I felt myself starting to cry as well "She was supposed to go back after she brought me here and we defeated Lekhb, but Reb'd and Bakura said she never came back. She is sad because she wants go home. She left someone behind. She loved him very much."  
  
Bakura, meanwhile, was trying very hard to calm Azure down, but she refused to be calmed down.  
  
"What happened?" she demanded.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura frowned.  
  
"After Kuri, the little one and I left," Azure said "What happened?"  
  
Bakura's face became clouded "We defeated The Wizard, but Arden died in the fight."  
  
"Arden died?" I heard myself gasp.  
  
Bakura nodded "The Wizard killed him."  
  
"No," Azure whispered "Not Arden."  
  
"Arden died," I whispered to myself, how could Arden have died? The realization hit me. I'm five thousand years in the future. They had all died.  
  
Bakura continued "We didn't know it then, but The Wizards final act had been to infect Seth with Change of Heart."  
  
"No," Azure whispered.  
  
I started to cry harder, knowing what Bakura was going to say. "He betrayed Yami. He betrayed us all."  
  
"NO," Azure yelled.  
  
Eventually Azure's sobbing lessened enough for her to ask "You and Rain?"  
  
Bakura smiled softly "We settled down. Got married and had a bunch of brats."  
  
Azure managed a smile "You really did?"  
  
"I did," Bakura affirmed.  
  
"And Yami? What happened to Yami?" Azure asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask him, he's standing right behind you," Bakura informed her.  
  
"Yami?" Azure whirled around frowning. Her eyes locked on The Puzzle and she nodded to herself "I understand now. You used The Puzzle. That's how Yugi knew you; The Puzzle came to him in this time." Azure forced her self to smile, swallowing her tears. "At least I still have you and Kura."  
  
Yami frowned at her, looking unsure, and didn't say anything. Azure hesitated and glanced at me. I glanced at Bakura, to see if he would tell her, but Bakura shook his head. He had crushed her enough already. He would say no more.  
  
"He doesn't remember his past Azure."  
  
"What?" Azure frowned.  
  
"He doesn't remember his past. He doesn't remember any of it. He doesn't know you, Seth, Arden, Rain or any of them. He doesn't know. He doesn't remember." I looked down, ashamed to hurt Azure so. Kuri took my hand and smiled at me.  
  
I looked behind Kuri and saw a great hoard of Kuriboh. I smiled and nudged her gently, "Go see your family. They have missed you." Kuri smiled at me, and then disappeared into the masses of Kuriboh.  
  
I looked back to Azure, Bakura was holding her up. She had gone back to sobbing incoherently. The only words I could here were; Seth and home.  
  
I never should have let Azure come here. Didn't I know she didn't go back? Hadn't I suspected it at least? The tablets Ishizu had showed me. Azure was not on a single one. She was never even mentioned. Why hadn't I stopped her, sided with Seth at the meeting? At that moment I was ashamed of myself. I was one hundred percent responsible for Azure's grief.  
  
Bakura eyes found mine "What are we doing to do with her?" he asked me.  
  
I noticed Yami tense at Bakura's presence, but Bakura just ignored him. I had a sudden insight to Bakura's dislike of Yami. Yami let Azure come here.  
  
Still ashamed of myself I asked "Can you and Ryou take her?"  
  
"Ryou's father is in. He will become suspicious. Can you take her?"  
  
I nodded "Yes."  
  
With Azure still sobbing, Bakura scoped her up into his arms. "She can't survive here long. She's too weak."  
  
"Let us go then," Yami spoke up.  
  
At that, Kuri was next to me again. We all turned to go, but Dew called "Wait!"  
  
I turned to him "What?"  
  
"Take Ao with you," he said quickly.  
  
"What? Why?" Ao demanded.  
  
"You can't go on like this Ao. You need to make peace with the past. And someone needs to look after Azure," Reb'd said softly, looking into Ao's eyes pleadingly.  
  
Ao nodded "Only for you Reb'd," she said.  
  
Reb'd sighed, relieved, and nodded "Thank you."  
  
"Lead the way Pharaoh," Bakura said mockingly.  
  
I nodded to Yami, but hung back slightly and walked with Bakura. "What was that about?"  
  
"Reb'd no longer lives in Azure's castle. She has a new master; she cannot leave the Shadow Realm. Ao has no castle, and no master. She can look after Azure for Reb'd."  
  
"Reb'd and Dew have a daughter," I said.  
  
Bakura allowed himself a slight smile "Yes, they do."  
  
I frowned "I know Dew is in Kaiba's castle, but whose castle is Reb'd in?"  
  
"Didn't you guess when we were in the past?" Bakura said. "She's in your friend's castle. She's Joey Wheelers Red Eyes."  
  
Azure  
  
I woke up, confused for a moment. When I remembered where I was, and what had happened I let out a slight sob as a dull ache filled my chest. I would never see Seth again. I lay there for a few moments, calming myself. Then, brushing my hair from my face, I blinked and slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"Bakura," I called looking around.  
  
"He's upstairs with Yugi and Ryou. They're making breakfast," Yami said, he was sitting in a chair next to my bed.  
  
"Ryou," I frowned "That name sounds familiar." I remembered the little one mentioned him.  
  
"Ryou is Bakura's light. The Ring came to him," Yami said.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
  
"Yugi's grandfathers house. Apparently you, Kuri and Ao are to live in the basement. It's sort of a mini apartment."  
  
I was clueless about what a mini apartment was, but I didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh! Your awake," a small white haired boy entered carrying a tray of food.  
  
"You must be Ryou," I managed to smile at him.  
  
The boy nodded to me "Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," I said.  
  
"Eat anyway," Bakura's voice came, he and Yugi entered behind Ryou.  
  
Yugi shot Bakura a look "Azure, please eat."  
I eyed the food suspiciously. I had no idea what any of it was. The drink looked normal enough, so I sipped some of it.  
  
"I know it's not what you're used to," the little one said quickly "But it is very good."  
  
To please him, I ate a little of something Bakura identified as a cheese and mushroom omelet.  
  
"Kura, do you live here too?"  
  
Yami looked startled and the little one laughed, saying "He lives with Ryou. It's not far from here though."  
  
"I image you two have been getting into all sorts of trouble," I smiled at Bakura and Yami.  
  
"Not exactly," Bakura said uneasily.  
  
"Don't tell me you're robbing tombs again? Bakura! You gave your word," Azure said.  
  
"We aren't in Egypt. There are no tombs here," Bakura said.  
  
"What do you mean, we aren't in Egypt? Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Japan," Bakura supplied.  
  
"Things are complicated Azure," the little one said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They hate each other," he supplied.  
  
"What?" I asked taken a back.  
  
Sure Bakura had robbed tombs, but Yami had always looked the other way. They had an unspoken truce about what Bakura could and could not do. As long as Bakura stuck to it, Yami let him be, because of his Shadow power and because he was my cousin. They had even almost been friends.  
  
"You're joking," I said in disbelief.  
  
"No," Bakura said firmly.  
  
"But why," I asked him.  
  
"It might have something to do with Bakura trying to take over the world," Yami said dryly.  
  
"Kura," Azure chastised.  
  
He reddened slightly and growled, "I had my reasons."  
  
Ryou  
  
I was completely shocked. I had never seen Bakura blush, or even hint on that he was embarrassed. I had never known he had been married, or that he had had kids. His demeanor seemed to completely have changed with this girl, his cousin, around. I thought Bakura didn't care about anyone. I was wrong. He cares about Azure. He cares for her very deeply. It's because of her that he hates Yami so.  
  
Yugi  
  
"Where are Ao and Kuri?" Azure asked.  
  
"Sleeping," I supplied.  
  
"Tell me about this Kaiba person. Why did Seth's castle merge with his?" Azure asked.  
  
Both mine and Bakura's eyes widened. Yami opened his mouth to speak, but Bakura cut him off quickly.  
  
"Not much to tell. He's a rich jerk."  
  
"Well, he will pay for disrespecting my grandfathers Blue Eyes in such a manor."  
I glanced at Bakura, who looked uneasy. Now was not the time, but we would have to tell her eventually, lest she see Kaiba before warned.  
  
"He has paid in away," Ryou offered "When Yugi defeated him."  
  
Bakura suddenly stood "We're leaving Ryou."  
  
"Uh, okay," Ryou stood as well.  
  
Azure looked up at him silently. "I'll come see you again soon," he promised.  
  
"Bakura," Azure called.  
  
"Yeah," He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"You had kids?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, grinning roguishly "Yeah," he said before continuing on his way out.  
  
Ryou  
  
"You had kids," I said jogging to keep up with Bakura's stride.  
  
"Yes," he said simply, rolling his eyes.  
  
"How many," I asked  
  
"Four," he replied.  
  
"What were their names?"  
  
"Arden, Azraa, Iana and Hasani," he said, quickening his pace so I practically had to run to keep up with him.  
  
"Arden died defeating The Wizard?" I asked quickly. I knew little of his past, but I did know about The Wizard and I had thought he said someone named Arden died during the battle.  
  
"Yes. Arden was my wife's twin. We named our first son after him," Bakura's voice softened.  
  
"What was your wife's name?" I asked; I was curious about his past.  
  
"Why are you so full of questions?" he snapped.  
  
I sighed, lowering my eyes, same old Bakura. I guess it was too much to hope he would be nice to me now.  
  
"I was only curious," I said.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat Ryou," he said.  
  
"Wha-what?" I said, frightened my eyes flying up to his, but I stopped when I saw he was smirking.  
  
"Your teasing me," I accused, slightly astounded.  
  
Bakura was silent, but his smirk widened.  
  
Yugi  
  
Azure sighed slightly, lying back down, resigned. "Azure, I am sorry," I said.  
  
"It's not that bad," Azure said softly "At least I have Bakura and you still."  
  
"Don't forget Yami," I said, but Azure was silent.  
  
"It gets easier," I said.  
  
"That's right, this must be similar to how you felt when you found yourself in the past," Azure whispered. "It gets easier?" she asked me "Does the hurt go away?"  
  
I glanced at Yami out of the corner of my eye "It lessens," I whispered. 


	12. Ch 11: The Shattered Glass

Me: Here we go again  
  
Dree: More of me!  
  
*collective sweatdrop by all characters*  
  
Yugi: Anyway, Enjoy chapter eleven everyone!  
  
Ryou: And for goodness sakes everyone! Review!  
  
Ch 11: The shattered glass  
  
Azure  
  
I settled in well at the Motou home. The little ones grandfather reminded me very much of my own. Ao was doing much better as well. She was gaining weight, and the dark circles under eyes were gone.  
  
Everyone morning Yugi and Ryou's friends, Tea, Joey and Tristan came by, and then they went off to school. Yami, Ao, Kuri and I would help grandpa with the shop during the day. Sometimes Bakura would stop by, to see me. He still didn't like Yami very much, but I found even though Yami didn't remember who he was, he was still the same old Yami.  
  
One such day, Kuri and Ao were still in the basement and grandpa was out of town so Yami and I were minding the shop. It was mid afternoon, the shop was empty and we were bored.  
  
"Perhaps Bakura will come by," I said hopefully.  
  
"Hnn, perhaps. School will be over soon anyway," was all Yami said.  
  
They didn't fight, because they knew it upset me, but that didn't mean they had to like each other. Besides that, the other unspoken rule we had, was Yami and I didn't discuss the past. It was mostly for my benefit, he had no wish to upset me.  
  
Finally, I decided I was ready. "If you want to talk about the past," I said looking at him from my seat on counter "I'm okay to."  
  
"Yugi says you were in love with someone. I wondered who it was," Yami asked.  
  
A slight smile touched my lips as his image drifted into my mind "Seth."  
  
"I figured as much," Yami said.  
  
"I know you don't remember, but Seth was a good man," I said.  
  
We were so absorbed in our talk we didn't hear someone enter, "Tell me about him?" Yami asked.  
  
"He was fiercely loyal to those he trusted. He was very cold though, his little brother died when he was younger and he never really recovered from that."  
  
"Yes, Yugi told me about Lekhb's first attempt to take over Egypt and how he killed Seth's little brother because Seth tried to protect me."  
  
I nodded "Its true, but that was before I was living in the palace. I lived in a small village with my grandfather."  
  
"Yugi tells me in the past Duel Monsters were not always restricted to The Shadow Realm?" Yami asked.  
  
"It's true. We had some good times with The Blue Eyes, Reb'd and Darm," I smiled faintly, pulling my knees to my chest.  
  
"Why did I seal the Shadow Realm?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Azure said "When I left, it was open. Now I can only see my Shadow Creatures in my dreams."  
  
"You dream with them?" Yami asked his eyes wide.  
  
I nodded easily "Yes, sometimes. I have most of my life; you and Seth did as well."  
  
"I wish I could remember," Yami said wistfully.  
  
"You will Yami, soon," I assured him.  
  
"I know you'd rather be in your own time, but I am glad you are here," he told me.  
  
I smiled at him "The little one was right, the hurt lessens."  
  
"I'm glad things aren't as hard for you," he said.  
  
Kuri's voice floated up the stairs "Yami! Ao's accidentally locked herself in the bathroom again!"  
  
Both Yami and I snorted with laughter, "I'll be back in a few minutes," Yami said, heading downstairs to help Ao and Kuri.  
  
I slid over the counter; sipping my iced tea, as my cousin walked in "Hey there," I called.  
  
"Hey," Bakura called smiling, and then the smile fell off his face "Bloody hell," he whispered.  
  
My eyes turned to what he was staring at. A familiar face met mine. In shock, I dropped my glass of iced tea and as it shattered I whispered "Seth."  
  
Kaiba  
  
"Seth," the girl whispered, heading towards me, but Bakura stopped her.  
  
My breath caught in my throat when I heard her voice and got a good look at her face. She was the one in my dreams.  
  
"Azure," he said quickly "He's not Seth."  
  
"Kura, its Seth," the girl repeated softly.  
  
"Listen to me," Bakura insisted "He's not Seth." Bakura took a deep breath "His name is Seto Kaiba."  
  
The girl looked like she'd been slapped "That's Kaiba?" she asked.  
  
"He's the physical reincarnation of Seth. Nothing more," Bakura said.  
  
The girl's eyes left mine and bore into Bakura's. "You knew the entire time and you didn't tell me," the girl shoved him away.  
  
I saw Yami coming up the basement stairs. Seeing me his jaw dropped "Oh no."  
  
"You didn't tell me either," the girl turned to him, accusing.  
  
"Azure, we didn't think you could handle anymore," there was an odd looking girl behind Yami, she had blue eyes along with white hair and lips.  
  
"You should have told me," the girl, Azure said.  
  
Yugi and Ryou chose that moment to enter to shop, "Azure," Yugi said quickly "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yugi," I finally spoke up.  
  
His head snapped towards me and his jaw dropped "Ka-Ka-Kaiba," he stuttered.  
  
Azure began speaking angrily in another language. I was surprised to find I couldn't identify it. Everyone else seemed to be able to understand her and at her words, Yugi looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Azure," he said reaching towards her, but she pulled away sharply snapping at him.  
  
There was silence, and then the white haired girl said to me "You're despicable. This is your fault."  
  
"What?" I demanded. How dare she, she clearly had no idea who she was dealing with. I drew myself up, preparing to verbally blast her, but Azure interrupted.  
  
"It doesn't matter Ao. How he looks isn't his fault. Let him be."  
  
The white haired girl, Ao smirked "What? I can't smite him?"  
  
"Now you sound like Reb'd," Azure said smiling sadly.  
  
"Red Eyes Black Dragon," I asked, thinking about the name.  
  
"Shut your mouth," Ao said irritably to me.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I asked.  
  
"Is there a reason you stopped by Kaiba?" Yami snapped at me.  
  
I frowned and mumbled "I don't remember."  
  
"Hnn. Bye then," Bakura said, his eyes flashing in annoyance at me.  
  
Realizing everyone in the room seemed to dislike me, I cautiously backed out, still wondering what the hell had just happened. Whatever it was, I vowed to keep it in mind before stopping by the game shop again.  
  
Yami  
  
I was relieved when Azure's anger was not long lived, but I was troubled when I saw down sad she became. Slowly Azure's down spiral began. She spaced out a lot, slept little and ate even less. Even the tomb robber wasn't making a difference. After a week went by, we began to worry.  
  
Kaiba  
  
I was dead tired, but sleep wasn't an option right now. I still had work to do. I will not sleep. Repeating that phrase over and over in my mind did not help. Eventually my furious typing slowed to a crawl. I lowered my head towards my desk, and closed my eyes. Sleep.  
  
"Welcome Seto," a warm voice said. The speaker had white lips, hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"A friend," the teenage boy said simply. "Your much too old to play I suppose, would you like to talk then?"  
  
"About what," I frowned, this was an odd dream.  
  
"Anything you want Seto. It's your dream," the boy said.  
  
He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Wait!" I said suddenly "You look like one of the girls at the game shop! The one that said I was despicable."  
  
"Ao," he said simply "the youngest of my siblings. You cannot blame her for her anger though Seto."  
  
"I can't?" I asked.  
  
"You did rip her card in half."  
  
"You're duel monsters?" I gasped.  
  
"Of course, what else would we be?"  
  
"Is Azure a duel monster as well?" I asked.  
  
"No, she's just a very sad girl," Dew replied.  
  
"Why is she sad?" I asked.  
  
"That," Dew said "Is not my story to tell."  
  
"I'm sorry about Ao," I said suddenly "I never thought, I mean I never knew or meant to-," realizing I was rambling, I broke off.  
  
Dew shrugged "Don't tell me. Tell her."  
  
"So, you're one of my Blue Eyes?" I asked.  
  
Dew smiled affectionately at me "Yes."  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked.  
  
"You tell me. You wandered in, I didn't bring you here. I haven't brought you here since you were very young. I used to play with you in the apple tree over there, but you grew up so fast, got busy with your company and winning competitions. You didn't want to play anymore."  
  
Suddenly, I felt sad. Dew was right, I had grown up fast, but I had responsibilities. I had a company to run and little brother to take care of, "I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"I'm not," Dew said "You've turned out to be a remarkable duelist Seto, and though you hide it, you are a good person."  
  
"I am?" I frowned; everyone always said I was a rich jerk.  
  
Dew rolled his eyes at me "Do you think Mokuba would idolize you so if you weren't at least a little good?"  
  
I smiled, "I guess your right."  
  
"Of course I'm right," Dew smirked "Now go back to work."  
  
I blinked slightly, and sat up in my chair. Some dream.  
  
Azure  
  
To please Yami, I got a full night sleep and ate a muffin for breakfast.  
  
"You're becoming more motherly than even Bakura" I informed him. He made a face at me, but ignored the comment.  
  
After school Yugi and his friend Joey came by. I was flipping through Joey's deck when I suddenly stopped, eyes wide.  
  
"What is it Azure?" Yugi asked me.  
  
"That's Reb'd," I exclaimed.  
  
Yugi grinned "I thought you knew Joey had Reb'ds card."  
  
"Yeah, I thought you knew I had his card," Joey said, having heard a little about Reb'd from Yugi.  
  
Yugi and I both snorted, causing Joey to ask "What? What'd I say?"  
  
"Reb'd is a she Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, her card then," Joey said blushing.  
  
"Do you mind if I try something?" I asked Joey.  
  
He shrugged "Sure, go ahead."  
  
I picked up the card and held it out in front of me "Come forth Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
Kaiba  
  
There was a bright flash of light as I entered the game shop and I was temporarily blinded. What the hell were they doing in there?  
  
Azure  
  
"It worked," I whispered. Before me, stood a very confused looking Reb'd.  
  
"Azure?" she questioned, somewhat confused.  
  
"I can't believe it worked!" I exclaimed again.  
  
"It's good to see you Reb'd," Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Hello little one," Reb'd said inclining her head "Pharaoh. And Joey Wheeler," her smile widened "It is an honor to finally meet you."  
  
"That's my Red Eyes?" Joey asked faintly.  
  
"In her human form," Yami supplied.  
  
A moment later there was another flash of light, and Dew and Dree stood next to her.  
  
"Dew!" I exclaimed excited.  
  
"Oh, it was you that summoned Reb'd. I couldn't tell what had happened, Dree and I got worried," Dew said.  
  
"Sorry," I smiled apologetically at him "I didn't even think it would work. How did you two get out?"  
  
Dree smirked, tucking her white hair behind her eyes "Blue Eyes power Azure. My father can rip open a hole in the seal if need be."  
  
"What are you two?" Joey asked them.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes "Dew is a Blue Eyes White Dragon. I'm not entirely sure what Dree is."  
  
"A Blue Eyes? If your grandfathers Blue Eyes is here, that must mean he's one of Kaiba's!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"That's right Wheeler," a cold voice from in the doorway said "Congratulations on reaching that conclusion by yourself."  
  
"Kaiba," Joey snarled, but Reb'd put her hand on his arm to stop him from doing or saying anything to Kaiba.  
  
"How is Ao, speaking of her?" Reb'd interjected quickly.  
  
"Doing better," I said.  
  
"And how are you?" Reb'd asked.  
  
"I'm okay," I said.  
  
"Liar," Reb'd said back immediately. I blushed darkly, but didn't respond.  
  
"So wait," Joey said suddenly to Dree "What are you?"  
  
Dree smiled widely and turned her red eyes on Joey "I," she said proudly, "am a Red Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Kaiba gasped and Joey frowned "I've never heard of that card before."  
  
"How stupid are you Wheeler? That's because there is no card for her," Kaiba said.  
  
Dew and Reb'd both looked at him sharply, but neither said anything.  
  
"No card?" Joey repeated blankly "Am I missing something here?"  
  
"You're missing a great deal of things mutt," Kaiba said dryly.  
  
"Don't call me mutt Kaiba!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Enough fighting," I interjected.  
  
"I think Joey," Yugi began "What your not quite understanding is who Dree's parents are."  
  
"Oh," Joey said "Okay. Who are your parents?"  
  
"Reb'd is my mother," Dree began.  
  
"Okay, I still don't get it. How come you aren't a Red Eyes Black Dragon?" Joey said.  
  
Yugi and I suppressed a laugh and Kaiba muttered darkly under is breath.  
  
"Because my father isn't a Red Eyes Black Dragon," Dree said.  
  
"Oh, what's your father then?" Joey asked.  
  
"My father is a Blue Eyes" Dree finished.  
  
"A what, huh er, wait, one of Kaiba's monsters is you're, you're, you're." Joey stuttered on.  
  
"Her father," Dew supplied helpfully.  
  
"You're her father?" Joey asked, still in shock.  
  
"Yes," Dew said simply.  
  
"But how," Joey said.  
  
Everyone stared at him, until smirking Kaiba said, "Do we need to tell you about the birds and the bee's Wheeler?"  
  
Joey ignored him "I can't believe one of my monsters is in love with one of Kaiba's!"  
  
"If it makes you feel better, they were in love long before either of you were born," Dree supplied.  
  
"I don't really care. Wheeler won't have Reb'ds card for long. It's only by dumb luck that he got it in the first place. If it wasn't for Yugi, he wouldn't have even been able to hold onto her this long," Kaiba said.  
  
"When the time comes, Joey will prove you wrong Seto," Dew rebuked him quietly, "You should not underestimate him so."  
  
"Yeah Kaiba, you shouldn't underestimate me so," Joey said smugly.  
  
"That does not mean you should let down your guard. You do not know everything. There are things you could learn from Kaiba, and things he could learn from you," Reb'd said.  
  
Both Joey and Kaiba stared at her, horror stricken.  
  
Unable to control our laughter anymore, Yugi and I burst out laughing. Yami looked highly amused. Even Dree, Reb'd and Dew were smirking.  
  
"Time to go home, the counsel is not pleased," Dew said.  
  
"The counsel," Kaiba asked.  
  
"Counsel of Red Eyes, they don't like it when we rip open holes in the seal," Dree supplied.  
  
I smiled slightly "Just ignore them. You always do."  
  
Reb'd smiled back, "All the same, we should return home."  
  
"Mama, can I stay here with Azure? Please, Please Mama? I want to get to know the little one! I promise I'll be good and I'll do listen to whatever Azure and Auntie Ao say," Dree spoke up, looking at her mother.  
  
Reb'd glanced at Dew, who shrugged. In turn she glanced at me, saying "Your call."  
  
I glanced at Yugi, it was not my house. Yugi nodded "I'd love for Dree to stay with us."  
  
"Behave Dree," Reb'd kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Goodbye everyone, keep your eyes open," Reb'd said.  
  
"We will see you in your dreams," Dew said after messing Dree's hair affectionately, and then they disappeared back into the Shadow Realm.  
  
Mokuba  
  
I ran down the street, out of breath. Where was big brother? He was late for his meeting with Jacob! Jacob didn't really care, he was entertained with my play station, but it wasn't like big brother to be late. He didn't really have any friends, besides Jacob, so I didn't know where to go. So I went to find Yugi, he always knew what to do.  
  
"Yugi," I said as I burst into the game shop "I can't find-," I cut off as I saw big brother, and the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
She looked to be around my age. She had ruby red eyes and ice white hair and lips. I made up my mind right then and there. I was going to marry that girl. 


	13. Ch 12: Getting To Know You

Me: Here we go again  
  
Dree: Nothing really happens in this chapter  
  
Azure: That's not true.  
  
Dree: Blah Blah Blah, the next two chapters are so much more exciting...with the kidnapping and-  
  
Me: Hush Dree!  
  
Dree: Sorry...  
  
Me: Thanks to my reviewers, may you increase in number  
  
Ch 12: Getting to Know You  
  
Kaiba  
  
There was silence after my brother burst in, calling for Yugi. Mokuba was staring at Dree, a deep blush creeping into his cheeks. 'He's been outside without a coat on; he's probably got a cold now.'  
  
"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I was worried about you," he said  
  
"What?" I asked "Why?"  
  
"Well you're late for your meeting with Jacob."  
  
I glanced at my watch. Mokuba was right, I was very late. "Come on Mokuba," I said, pulling him towards the door. He was still staring at Dree.  
  
"Okay big brother," he said absent mindedly.  
  
Kaiba  
  
I ran up the steps of my home and burst into the first living room. Jacob was there playing on Mokuba's play station. He put the game on pause, and looked up at me grinning.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," I said.  
  
"Not a problem," Jacob said standing, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement. We shook hands and he said "So, what I can do for you Kaiba?"  
  
"In the past there have been..issues between out two companies. I would like to end that."  
  
"As would I," Jacob said evenly.  
  
I gave him a tiny smile. Jacob really is a good kid. I've known him for while; we went to the same boarding school a couple years back. As the only living relation of Pegasus, after his disappearance, Jacob took over Industrial Illusions.  
  
"I propose an alliance of sorts. Interested?" I began slowly.  
  
"Very. I'd love to hear more about this, but anything you tell me right now I'm going to forget. Jet lag you know. Perhaps we could conduct business tomorrow?"  
  
"You just want to fool around with the play station," I accused.  
  
"You bet. You were kind enough to offer for me to stay here, in thanks I will beat you at all your video games," he smirked.  
  
"Was that a challenge?" I scolded at him.  
  
"Of course it was Kaiba, what else would it be?"  
"Your on runt," I said sitting on the couch grabbing a controller "Chose your game."  
  
Azure  
  
"Crawling in my skin....these words they will not heal... fear is how I fall...confusing what is real," I sang softly to myself as I swept the sidewalk in front of the game shop.  
  
It was Friday night, so everyone had gone out. Naturally they had tried to drag me along, but I begged out, saying I had work to do in the shop, which wasn't entirely untrue.  
  
A, familiar, small black haired boy ran into me, causing me to fall backwards. I wasn't surprised he hadn't seen me, with all that hair.  
  
"Okay there?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded, and helped me up. I noticed a small dark smudge under his left eye. My own eyes narrowed in irritation "who hit you?"  
  
"Uh, I fell?" he asked me.  
  
"Sure kid," I said.  
  
"Uh, I don't suppose Yugi is around?" he asked.  
  
"Wait, aren't you Seto Kaiba's little brother?" I remembered him coming into the shop looking for Kaiba last week. It was the same day I'd summoned Reb'd.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Do you want to wait out whoever you're running from in the shop with me?" I asked.  
  
He hesitated and I said "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're afraid of."  
  
"Thank you," the boy said quickly.  
  
We went inside and I asked him "So, what's your name kid?"  
  
"I'm Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mokuba," I said smiling "I'm Azure."  
  
"They were just bullies from school," Mokuba said.  
  
"Oh?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, they don't like Seto, so they pick on me," he said.  
  
"What does your brother say about it?" I asked.  
  
"Err, he doesn't know. Please don't tell him! He'd get so angry!"  
  
"I won't tell him," I assured the boy "but you should consider telling him, especially if they are picking on you outside of school."  
  
"Maybe your right," the boy said.  
  
"Think about it," I said "the answer will come to you in time."  
  
? ? ?  
  
Next Monday Kaiba stopped into see me. I think Dew had urged him too. "I brought lunch," Kaiba said holding up a paper big.  
  
I couldn't help, but smile at him "Your skipping school?"  
  
He shrugged "I have a company to run. I don't have time to go to school everyday."  
  
Ao came upstairs, glared at Kaiba and said to me "Dree, Kuri and I are going to go for a walk," she said, and then returned downstairs.  
  
"She hates me," Kaiba said. He seemed to care, not at all the portrait everyone had painted for me. Maybe he was changing.  
  
I shrugged "Give her time."  
  
"Mokuba told me what happened. Thanks for letting him stay here," he said.  
  
"Mokuba's a nice kid," I said.  
  
"I was wondering," Kaiba said hesitantly "if maybe you could tell me." he drifted off.  
  
"About Seth?" I asked.  
  
Kaiba nodded and I shrugged "What do you want to know?"  
  
"How did you meet him?" Kaiba asked, causing me to smile.  
  
? ? ?  
  
"Good night Grandfather," I smiled up at him as he tucked me in.  
  
"Good night my big six year old," he smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Grandfather. Today was the best birthday ever!" I said, closing my eyes. I hugged my new doll, waiting for sleep to claim me.  
  
When it did Reb'd, my friend in my dreams, was waiting for me. "So now you are six," she said me to.  
  
I grinned "How did you know it was my birthday?"  
  
She patted my head "I'm very smart. Would you like to play with two of my friends?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" I said.  
  
Reb'd smiled "Their names are Dew and Seth."  
  
? ? ?  
  
Kaiba frowned at me. "You met Seth in a dream?"  
  
I nodded "I did not meet Seth face to face for another four years."  
  
"You really loved him," Kaiba said.  
  
"More than words can convey," I said softly.  
  
"He and Dew were good friends?" Kaiba wondered.  
  
"The best," I whispered. 


	14. Jacob Pegasus

Ch 13: Jacob Pegasus  
  
Azure  
  
"Azure?"  
  
I looked up from my book, 'World History for Dummies,' and smiled at Dree, "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if I could go play soccer with Mokuba in the park. He offered to teach me and Kuri."  
  
"What is soccer?"  
  
"Er, I'm not entirely sure," Dree admitted.  
  
"Well, be careful then, and have fun," my eyes went back to the book.  
  
Mokuba  
  
I smiled shyly and waved as Kuri and Dree headed over towards me. It was odd to see Kuri not in the company of Yugi.  
  
"I thought Yugi was going to come?"  
  
"He said to tell you he wished he could, but he has a substantial amount of homework this weekend."  
  
"Is your bother here?" Kuri glanced around curiously.  
  
"He's coming, I ran ahead."  
  
Dree shifted uneasily, "Kuri, I have a bad feeling. KURI," she screamed as a fist connected with the side of Kuri's head.  
  
I ran towards Kuri, only to be grabbed by some goon. I twisted to yell at Dree to run, but I saw another man lifting up her unconscious body. I squirmed him his arms to no avail. He covered my mouth with his hand, so I bit it.  
  
"SETO," I cried, before his fist connected with the side of my head.  
  
Seto  
  
"SETO," I heard Mokuba's panicked voice yell.  
  
I ran towards the bench where he was supposed to meet Dree and Kuri, "Mokuba?"  
  
I looked around wildly, seeing no one. All I saw was a black van drive away at high speed, "MOKUBA."  
  
Jacob  
  
"Three kids? You were only supposed to grab her," I said pointing at Kuri, "She's the one who is always with the Motou boy."  
  
I studied the other two kids, the girl first, then the boy. Frowning deeply, I pushed the black hair out of the boys face, and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, Mokuba," I whispered.  
  
Mokuba groaned, shifting slightly, "Is that you Jacob?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me Mokuba," I admitted.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry you're here, it was a mistake, and I only want the girl."  
  
"You kidnapped us!" he exclaimed.  
  
I sighed; Seto was never going to forgive this to me. Fools! How could they have accidentally kidnapped Mokuba Kaiba! He had nothing to do with this. Damn it damn it damn it.  
  
"Not you, never you intentionally," I said hastily  
  
"But the girls," he accused.  
  
"Not the white haired one, the both of you are free to leave."  
  
"And Kuri?"  
  
"Is that her name? Kuri? I'm afraid I need her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I will have my revenge for what Yugi Mouto did to my uncle. My uncle was just a man with a dream, to make the word a better place. Yugi will trade his Millennium Puzzle for Kuri. I know he cares deeply for her, they are always together. I will complete my uncle's quest for the Millennium Items and using their power I will change the world, make it a better place, just as my uncle dream."  
  
"Jacob, what are you taking about?" Mokuba frowned, "That's not at all what happened!"  
  
"Pull over," I called to the driver.  
  
The van slowed, and pulled over. I pulled the door open, "Go on Mokuba, and take the white haired girl with you."  
  
Mokuba stepped out of the van, carrying Dree, "Jacob this isn't you! You don't want to hurt people."  
  
"And I wont, I wont hurt her Mokuba. I just have to complete my uncle's vision. I'm sorry you got involved, I never meant for you to. My anger isn't aimed at you or Seto, but at Yugi Mouto."  
  
"Jacob, don't you know about what your uncle did to Seto and I?"  
  
"Of course I know about his attempt to take over Kaiba Corps, he wrote about it in his note. The only thing he ever regretted was inadvertently hurting you and your brother."  
  
"Inadvertently!?" Mokuba yelled, "Jacob he's lied to you!"  
  
I shook my head, and pulled to door closed, "Drive."  
  
"JACOB NO," I heard Mokuba's voice yell after the van.  
  
Mokuba  
  
I looked around for someone, anyone, who could help me. It took me a moment to realize where I was, across the street and down the road from The Turtle Game Shop.  
  
"AZURE," I ran down the sidewalk, going as fast as I could while carrying Dree.  
  
Azure come out of shop, "What? DREE," ignoring the traffic, she bolted across the street.  
  
She quickly took Dree from my arms and laid her on the sidewalk. Azure pushed Dree's hair out of her face and quickly examined her for injuries.  
  
Azure  
  
"Dree," I whispered urgently.  
  
Getting no response from her, I turned to Mokuba, "What happened?" but he didn't seem to be able to speak.  
  
Yami had now come out of The Turtle Shop, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Get Ao!" 


End file.
